


One Last Time

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-11
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 162: 'One last time before battle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the third wave of the From Dawn Til Dusk - HP/SS FQF

1.  
The Great Hall was full of noise, as always during the end of year Feast. The tables were piled high with food, and the Gryffindor decorations were bright on the walls. But underneath the atmosphere of almost feverish cheer, everyone could feel the sharp tension, and eyes kept straying to the empty spaces at the end of every table. Harry finished school today and it was common knowledge that tomorrow he, along with the majority of his year and most of the teachers, would be going to join the fight against Voldemort, in what would hopefully be the final battle.

 

2.  
Harry left the Hall early, unable to stomach the feeling in the crowded room any longer. He knew he would probably never sit in it again. Even if he managed to kill Voldemort tomorrow, Hogwarts would no longer be his home. It was an ache in his heart entirely separate from the worry over tomorrow. His eyes fixed on the ground and his mind turned inward, he walked right into the black-robed obstruction in his path. Arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling, and he looked up, startled, just in time to be drawn into a deep kiss.

 

3.  
Harry went willingly as he was guided down corridors and stairs to Severus' rooms. He opened his mouth to speak, but Severus sealed his mouth to Harry's again, kissing him voraciously. Harry decided that was just fine by him. He was achingly hard already from just a couple of kisses. He moaned deep in his throat as Severus' hands moved over his body, down his back, to cup his arse and pull their hips together. One hand moved round to his front and unzipped his trousers. It slipped into his boxers and curled around his erection, and Harry moaned again.

 

4.  
Harry gasped as slippery fingers breached him, thrusting slowly. Severus' mouth was busy at his groin, licking at his cock. Harry's fingers clenched in the soft sheets as a deliberate thrust against his prostate was accompanied by a skilled flick of Severus' tongue, and he cried out, writhing against fingers and mouth. That wonderful mouth moved to his balls, taking one in and suckling, and Harry whined. He was incapable of speech, hanging on the edge of orgasm, but his body begged Severus to fuck him this last time, and make him forget. For a few glorious minutes, he did.


End file.
